1. Field of Invention
At least some embodiments described herein relate generally to Logic Power Supply (LPS) systems within Uninterruptible Power Supplies (UPS).
2. Discussion of Related Art
Logic Power Supply (LPS) systems typically provide required bias power to different subsystems (e.g., a Digital Signal Processor (DSP), microcontroller, control and communication systems, gate driver, etc) of an Uninterruptible Power Supply (UPS).